The Heart Contains All
by Muna and Taco-kun
Summary: When a Battle in demon world goes wrong, a young girl discovers she has the power to turn Kurama into Yoko. Will this be good for the spirit Detectives,or will there be chaos? Gravitation crossover in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**THE HEART CONTAINS ALL**

** Chapter 1:The Base**

**Muna- "Hi, everybody! This is my 2nd attempet at a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic! It's based on a dream I had (the first chapter is basiclly my dream)"**

**Hiei- "You suck..." **

**Muna-"So? now do the diclaimer or i get the giant kurama plushie!"**

**Hiei- "NO! ANY THING BUT THAT! hides in a corner" **

**Pacou-"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" goes to comfort Hiei**

**Hiei-"NOOOOOOOOO! runs away, Pacou follows**

**Muna- "Aw well, Kurama you do the disclaimer**

**Kurama-"Gladly. Muna owns nothing, not even her brain."**

**Muna- "Only becaused i leased it to the green space monkeys! Please read, enjoy, and review"**

**There was a war between (A/N nicknames I gave to part of demon world),Dithith(good) and Anotary(bad), I was part of the Spirit Detectives ordered to fight on behalf of Dithith.(A/N got the names from Last Exile!) The war was over an under-water base that oddly looked alot like BJ's(A/N Whoa). **

**While the others were looking for the main boss of Anotary, Anotary soldiers came from behind me and took me to a room that had walls that were padded with some straw-like material. It was as large as a football field, probably used as a battle field. **

**The soliders told me that if I used my communicator, they would hunt out my allies (Yusuke and the others) and kill them right before my eyes, then kill me too. Fearing the lives of my allies, I just sat there and cried, feeling hopeless and alone. **

**"Are you the one that's incharge here?." I lifted my head to see four people in Anotary uniforms talking to the guy standing guard over me.**

**"Yeah, what's it to you!", the guard replied. looking at them like they were a bunch of idiots.**

**"The boss wants to talk to you about your outstanding preformace." That voice sounds so familiar, I thought. I looked up to see if I could reconize a face, but they were all wearing helments. **

**"Fine, you stay and watch the girl. Make sure she doesn't use her communicator." The guard and his partners left the room. The guy who was speaking came close to me.**

**"Now what should we do with her?" He came close as if to inspect my face. I got angery so I spitted in his face and kicked him. **

**" STAY AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I HURT YOU!" I screamed, although I couldn't do any thing.**

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" I gasped as I saw them take off their helments. It was Yusuke and the others.**

**"Hehehe... that's what you get when you get in a lady's face!", I joked, laughing at the sight of Yusuke rubbing his leg where I had kicked him. My head turned to looked at Kurama, who turned away from me, blushing as if he was embaressed. I cocked my head as a sign of confusion. **

**"Well, we saved Muna. Now let's go and defeat the one incharge of this place.", siad Hiei, in his eyes I saw flames of fury that I hadn't seen before. Probably because I'm stupid. **

**"Okay then! Kuwabara, Hiei, I know you don't like each other very much, but you both go find the main baddie and tell him that he's under arrest by the Spirit World", I told them. **

**"Why are we getting told what to do by a girl? I thought you were the leader of the Spirit Detective team?",Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, who saw me comming and took two steps away from him.**

**WHAM! Kuwabara came face-to-face with the bottom of my's shoe. Yusuke fell to the ground, laughing, while Kurama and Hiei looked on in bewilderment.**

**"Hn. She may be a female, but she has alot more power then Kuwabara does," Hiei said, smirking at the sight of Kuwabara's pain.**

**"Yes, that is quite true." Kurama said, keeping his focus on the ground before him. I wanted to say something but was interupted by the sound of the doors of the room being flung open.**

**"GO YOU TWO, WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" shouted Yusuke. Hiei and Kuwabara went through the back door and up the stairs, out of sight.**

**"GET THEM!", shouted the captian of the soliders. At least twenty of them were ready to fight. I took out my bow and arrows and got prepared to fight. Kurama pulled out a rose from under his hair, murmuring words into it that I couldn't hear.I really need to stop being so nosey!**

**The demons came towards them, as if killing them would get them some kind of award. **

**"Rose Whip!" shouted Kurama, his rose turned into o long thorn-covered whip that sliced through several enemies at once. His long, red hair gently moved along the rhythm of his movements. Blood gushed out of the bodies of the enemies he had slain. **

**"Yusuke, DUCK!" I screamed, quickly shooting the demon behind him with one of my arrows, spliting it in half.**

**"This is too much! MUNA, KURAMA STAND BACK! I'M GONNA USE THE RIE WAVE!", Yusuke hollered. She tried to get out of the range of the Rie Wave, but she tripped on a demon's lifeless corpse, falling flat on her face. She heard something crack, then she realized that she couldn't stand.**

**"Wait, Yusuke! You'll hit Muna!", Kurama called, but it was too late. He had already shot the Wave. I crouched as close to the ground as I could, to evade the attack the best I could when I felt arms wrap around me, tightly, pushing me closer to the ground. The person protecting me took on the blast's full power as I got barely singed. I saw a blinding flash of light, then nothing.**


	2. Oh no! Kurama's hurt!

**THE HEART CONTAINS ALL**

**Chapter 2: Muna's Power**

**Muna-"Hello again! Taco will be doing the disclaimer today, the others are tied uUm i mean busy!"**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama- muffled yells and struggling**

**Muna-"SAYit Taco!"runs away**

**Taco- um We own nothing, nada, nunca, zip, zilch, zero. And nothing in this story is real.not even the places 'cept maryland, but carlton is defenitly not a real place!**

**I woke up to find myself in a futon at Genki's temple. Yukina, Botan, and Kayko were sitting next to me and was about to change the wet cloth on my forehead when I woke up. I sat up to find that my battle clothes were gone and I instead was wearing a pure white kimino.**

**"Are you ok? You've been out for quite some time," Botan asked me.**

**"I feel fine. Where is Yusuke and the others?" I looked at Yukina and Kayko, their heads were down, looking at their laps.**

**"They are with Kurama in a different room. He is sick," Yukina told me, she looked at me, as if I had something to do with it.**

**"How did he get sick? How come you didn't heal him, Yukina?" I asked, looking at her with sorrow in her eyes. I streched as I stood up.**

**"Back at the under-water base, when Yusuke fired the Rie Wave, you had fallen and were in the direct path of the blast," Yukina told me, her voice seemed softer than usual and her eyes wouldn't look directly at me. "Kurama tried to tell Yusuke to stop, but it was too late. He tried to protect you but he got himself hurt as well. When Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei brought you both here, both of you were unconcious and were scarred. I was able to heal both of you, but for some reason, Kurama remained ill."**

**"Oh... Botan? Could you go to America and get my belongings from my sister? She's in Carlton, MD, in a big brick mansion on the far eastern side of the town square.", I looked toward the blue-haired girl.**

**"Yes, but why?", was the reply. Botan looked curiously at me, I just shook my head.**

**"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you, but please get back as soon as you can." I said softly.**

**When Botan and the others left, I went outside, to the pond where the bamboo grew. I looked at my reflection and saw that tears were running down my face. A few of them landed in the water causing ripples to rise, making the koi scatter. I took a napkin out of my pocket, why it was there I don't know, and wiped the tears away.**

**"So, you're finally awake." I turned to find Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara standing behind me. I stood, thinking about how stupid I looked, and was about to say something when Yusuke started to speak.**

**"I'm sorry about the Rie Wave. I didn't see you fall. Kurama looked so frighten for your life when he saw you hit the ground.That was the first time I've actually seen him afraid."**

**"That's alright, When Botan gets back with my stuff and when I change my clothes, I'd like to see Kurama alone for awhile." I said.**

** "Why? What do you want with him? What purpose do you have to request to see him alone without some one to see to his well being?", asked Hiei. He smirked to see the sad demeanor on my face. So I got in his face, and I mean really IN HIS FACE! I was so close that our noses were almost touching!**

**"BECAUSE, it's all my fault that he got hurt and i want to do my best to make him better! BUT my healing power doesn't work if other people are watching me, it makes me really nervous! AND besides, what would happen with me in there that would put his health at risk! I'm only thirteen years old for heaven's sake!" I shouted.**

**Furious, I stomped back to my room, leaving a smirking Yusuke, a scowling Hiei, and a confused Kuwbara in my wake! Take that you loner wannabe goth! No offence to goth people!**

**A few minutes later, Botan came back with my stuff.**

**"I got what you wanted, but..umm... I picked up a little bit more too." She said, and out from behind her popped out my little brother and sister Tonzi and Jeenee. OH NO! Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber! The horror! The PG-13 HORROR!**

**"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING ALL THE WAY HERE IN JAPAN! ISN'T IT PAST YOUE BEDTIMES!" I shouted, I thought I had finally gotten away from those brats, but I guess I was wrong.**

**Before I knew it, the little brats were running around the room til Tonzi tackled Jeenee and made her cry. Then they completely ingnored me and ran out. I lett out a sigh of relief.**

**"Oh, yeah, you're sister, Chianna Told me to give this to you." Botan pulled out a small compact mirror with little purple butterflies on it and handed it to me.**

**"Thanks," I replyed," now could you please leave for now? I'd like to change"**

**"Oh sure" And she left, good! I really don't like preppy people like her, they bug me. So yadda, yadda, blah, blah, I changed to a nice capri outfit, nothing girly, I hate that kind of crap, and headed to Kurama's room.**

**"Hey, you, girl!"**

**A voice behind me said. It was genkai! What a lovely surprize! Not! But it's better than that stupid Botan!**

**"Kurama's human mother, Shiori is in there, so you'd best mind your manners. I don't know what kind of healing tactic you're gonna use, but you'd best wait til after she leaves, understand?" She said.**

**"Yes, ma'am. I'd like to asked a favor of you. After Mrs. Shiori leaves, can you make sure that no one enters the room til I'm done, please?" I ask, with a small smile.**

**"Yes, but you better make sure nothing goes wrong. I don't want Yusuke and the others after your a just because you killed Kurama." She smirked. I laughed at myself at how my brain has an automatic censor!**

**But still, nervously, I gulped and bowed before I entered the room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**so that's it for now! read and review and/or flame! any thing is welcomed!**


End file.
